


The New Normal

by ilovenaley13



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovenaley13/pseuds/ilovenaley13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of the bathtub scene from episode 3x05</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Zude fanfic so I hope you all enjoy it. Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated.

A knock on the baths door pulled them out of their serene bubble.

“Excuse me! I’m sorry to interrupt, but the spa will be closing soon”

“Thank you we will be right out” Jude said.

Zero didn’t seem to mind the women’s warning he just kept right on leaving feather light kisses along Jude neck, where a smattering of red had spread. Probably from his beard rubbing against the milky white skin.

“Come on we need to get out of this tub, we’re all wrinkly and the water’s cold.” Jude pulled away before standing up.

“Who knew wrinkly skin could look so good” Zero smirked before climbing out of the bath.

They got dressed in silence both sending small smiles when they got caught staring at each other. Jude couldn’t help feel the worry rise in his chest once again. When it was just the two of them it was simple. They understood each other, there was no need for placating words or long discussion; it just fit. It was when the rest of the world came into it that things became fuzzy.

Jude paid there bill while Zero hovered by the door in his fitted jeans and black leather jacket. ‘god he’s beautiful’ Jude thought to himself before putting his credit card away and thanking the lady.

He walked over to Zero and put his hand on his tense shoulder.

“Look there’s gonna be more than a dozen photographers out there, they’re gonna ask you personal questions just keep your head down and don’t engage, Okay?” Jude said gently.

“Jude, it’s fine. I can handle this, let’s just get out of here.” Zero assured him before opening the door.

The flashing lights bombarded them immediately. The media rushed at Zero pushing Jude out of the way. Jude felt instantly guilty, this was his fault. He allowed his selfish need to be with Zero put them in this situation. He looked at Zero who was trying to keep his head down, but he wasn’t moving. Jude hoped he didn’t say something to goad the media any further. Then Zero turned around to Jude and pulled his arm out and grabbed his hand, he pulled Jude against his side before moving aggressively through the crowd towards his car. 

They took off quickly onto the streets of LA, and Jude could tell that they were going to be followed. He was worrying about what they needed to do next to ease the media blitz when Zero’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Hey are you hungry, cuz i’m starving. I haven’t had anything all day” Zero asked.

“Uh yeah, I haven’t had anything either. What do you want?”

“Chinese food, we can get it to go and eat it naked on your couch” he suggested while giving Jude a lecherous smile.

“Chinese sounds good. And as impressed I am by the beast mode you’ve been maintaining for the last 24 hours, my ass needs a little bit of rest before I start walking funny” Jude said shaking his head.

“Who said anything about sex, I just like eating Chinese food naked. Man get your head out of the gutter Jude” Zero said feigning outrage.

Jude shook his head laughing, Zero was going to be the end of him. He pulled out his phone and searched for the menu to Jade Palace.

“So what do you want Mr. Innocent?” Jude asked.

“Chow mien, orange chicken, and honey walnut shrimp for sure…oh and get egg rolls too and whatever you want.” he ordered.

“I think that’s enough food” Jude said.

“No pick some more things, I like having option. Plus leftover Chinese is the best after sex” Zero explained.

“I thought I made it clear, we’re taking a break for the night” Jude reminded.

“Yeah I know, but the likely-hood of you being able to control yourself is unlikely so on the very possible chance you attack me in the middle of the night, I want to be prepared” Zero said.

“You’re insane, fine I’ll get some pork with green beans and spicy shredded beef. Is that enough food for you?” Jude smiled.

“Yes sounds delicious” Zero said turning onto the freeway, while Jude dialed the restaurant.

An hour later they were sitting on Jude couch surrounded by way too much food watching Space jam.

“I can’t believe this is your favorite movie” Jude laughed.

“What’s wrong with space jam, it’s a masterful piece of film” Zero said seriously

“It’s a cheesy kids cartoon movie” Jude countered.

“Seriously you need to be careful with the next words you use or were never having sex again” Zero warned.

“Fine I won’t say anything else about your precious movie, even if it does mean you’re a giant dork” He threw in at the last second not being able to help himself.

“Oh you’re so gonna pay for that” Zero said before launching himself onto the dark haired man.

“Stop stop, I have Chinese food all over me” He said through a fit of laughter.

“It’s fine I’ll eat it off you later” He said as he continued to jab at his boyfriend sides throwing him into uncontrollable laughter.

He couldn’t help but think as he straddled Jude that he never remembered ever feeling this happy and free.


End file.
